


Candy Corn, more evil than Angelus?

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy Corn, more evil than Angelus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Corn, more evil than Angelus?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer - Whedon owns all  
> author's note - silliness set in 1898

“What are they?” Angelus sniffed at the strange triangular multicolored thing he fished out of a bowl Drusilla was carrying.

“Smells like sweet wax,” Spike said.

“They’re candy corn,” Drusilla ran her fingers through them. “They sounded like so much fun.” She snagged one and neatly bit into it.

“Don’t look much like corn.” Spike tossed one up and caught it with his mouth. He tried to hide the grimace as the waxy, disgusting thing dissolved on his tongue. He smirked. “Mmmmm, try some, Angelus.”

Angelus, greedy as Spike knew him to be, shoveled some in. Drusilla tossed her arms around him. “Delicious aren’t they, Daddy? Like little suns dancing on the tongue.”

“They’re disgusting.” Angelus spat them out.

Drusilla pouted. “That was vulgar, Daddy.”

“I think I have a better use for them.” Spike caught one candy corn between his fingers and used the other hand to ‘kick’ it into the air. After about three tries, Spike picked up some aim and started pelting Angelus.

“If you value your jewels, Spike, you’ll stop that,” Angelus growled.

Spike flicked more candy.

“My eye!”

Drusilla snared the bowl of candy away just before Angelus charged across the room and the battle ensued. Darla found the mad vampiress sitting on the stairs surveying the broken furniture and Spike and Angelus rolling around trying to slam each other’s heads into the floor. Dru munched candy corn contently.

“Do I even want to know?” Darla asked.

“Not really. Just our boys being boys.” Dru extended the bowl out. “Candy corn?”


End file.
